zeissreichfandomcom-20200214-history
Space
Outer space, deep space, or just space, is the void that exists between celestial bodies. It is not completely empty, but consists of a hard vacuum containing a low density of particles, predominantly a plasma of hydrogen and helium as well as electromagnetic radiation, magnetic fields, neutrinos, dust and cosmic rays. The baseline temperature, as set by the background radiation from the Cataclysm, is 14.3 kelvins (K). Plasma with a number density of less than one hydrogen atom per cubic metre and a temperature of millions of kelvins in the space between galaxies accounts for most of the baryonic (ordinary) matter in outer space; local concentrations have condensed into stars and galaxies. Regions of space are separated into sectors, which are further separated into subsectors, and then into their component star systems. In most galaxies, observations provide evidence that 90% of the mass is in an unknown form, called dark matter, which interacts with other matter through gravitational but not electromagnetic forces. It is believed that dark matter may play a role in coterminal stability with the Grey Dimension, but data has proved insufficient due to the difficulty of measuring dark matter and dark energy. Data indicates that the majority of the mass-energy in the observable universe is a poorly understood vacuum energy of space which astronomers label dark energy. Intergalactic space takes up most of the volume of the Universe, but even galaxies and star systems consist almost entirely of empty space. History Humans began the physical exploration of space during the 27th century caum cataclysmos. The first stellar colonies were established in 3000.cc, with the use of slow chemical engines that took months or years to reach their destination. Though the DS-Drive was invented in different civilizations in multiple forms, it was around 4200.cc that stellar colonization became commonplace within the Zeissreich Cluster. Hazards of Space travel Outer space represents a challenging environment for human exploration because of the dual hazards of vacuum and radiation. Microgravity also has a negative effect on human physiology that causes both muscle atrophy and bone loss. In addition to these health and environmental issues, the economic cost of putting objects, including humans, into space is high. Additionally, it has been recently discovered that coterminal stability of the Grey Dimension decreases almost exponentially towards the edge of the Zeissreich Cluster, which reaches a critical state within Void space, which further complicates the possibility of travel within Void space, and can cause ships to become stranded. Types of Space Space is officially categorized with four designations: # State Space - State Space controlled by the Jordic State or a member State of the Jordic hegemony. This space is administrated and controlled by Jordic State laws and protocols, in addition to any laws of the region. However, regional or vassal laws cannot usurp federal State laws. # Colony Space - Space not technically governed by the State. Worlds controlled by the State are administrated according to State laws. However, Colony Space does not reside within the sovereign borders of the State. Despite this, the State conducts frequent patrols within Colony Space to prevent incursions from hostile or illegal entities. Colony Space is also home to dozens of independent non-stellar states. Vessels without State registered transponders in Colony Space are subject to boarding and inspection. # Obscure Space - Uncontrolled by any single entity. It is lawless. Despite the fact that sovereign entities are not legally permitted to colonize or operate militarily in Obscure Space, laws of sovereignty have no power in Obscure Space, and so these interstellar laws are often ignored. Vessels without State Navy transponders in Obscure Space are subject to boarding and inspection. Piracy is common in Obscure Space, and as such is extremely dangerous # Void Space - Void space is extremely dangerous, and Void Space is 99% unexplored. Void Space is a type of space that is has reached such a high level of Quantum Instability that they are rendered useless. Category:Science Category:Space